I Trust You With All My Heart
by YinYomYom
Summary: Harry feel tired, he never want to fight but everyone keep saying that it's his destiny and no one ask him do he want to accept that destiny or not, they just force him to fight. Then one day, in his dream there was a voice saying love words to him, he fall in love with the man behind the voice so he finally say he want to meet the man and his life change forever.
1. Chapter 1:

Chapter 1:

**Hello, this is my first time i write a fanfiction and also the first time i write a story in english. I'm Vietnamese so my english is not so good but i will try my best to not mix things up to much. And because i just read 4 books about HP but i have watched all the movies and i – my self love the books more than the movies so i have dicided that I'm going to only write fanfiction based on the books and also just gonna write fanfiction about HP/V/TMR(Jr). So i hope that you guys will like my story! And also, I really need a beta...****Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (books, movies) or any other characters, they all belong to JK.Rowlings.**

Notes:

"Conversation"

"**Parseltongue**"

Chapter 1:

"Harry..." a raucous but soothing voice resounded through the hallway. Harry look around but he can't see no one, he was alone. It always like this, every night since he talked with that snake at Hogwarts yard. Every night in his dream, there would be a voice calling his name affectionately, saying words that will drown him in the pool full of love.

"Harry, comeback to me my dear. Comeback to me and you will be safe, where no one can harm you, where you don't have to fight anymore." there it goes again, the voice come from everywhere, but he can't find it, he used to run everywhere to find the man behind the voice but there is no door, no corner to turn, the hallway is endless and the voice just keep coming. And it won't stop untill Hermione and Ron wake him up.

"Who are you ? Where can i find you ? I want to meet you!" he scream through the hallway, there was no light...the voice stop "Oh Harry, my sweet little cookie dough, you finally say it, don't worry. I will come take you away when you're awake.". "Wait !? What!!?".

"Harry! Harry wake up!!" Ron Weasly shaking Harry real hard and scream loudly to call his friend. He and Hermione has been doing this for months and they don't no why Harry don't tell them about what happened in his dreams, they both are very worried about Harry.

Harry open his eyes, his body, bed, pillows and blanket all soak in sweat. "Thanks God mate, i thought you weren't going to wakeup!" Ron let him go and sit on the bed "Come on mate, can you just tell us about your dreams ?" Ron frowned. "Sorry, i can't. You guys won't understand it anyway." Harry let the blanket on the side and walk to the bathroom. "If you don't tell us, we won't understand it, oviously!" Ron scream when Harry closed the bathroom door.

The grand hall full of peoples, they all laughing and talking and eating breakfirst together then professor McGonagall run in and and informed that Voldemort is attacking Hogwarts. The senior students instantly take all the others and bring them back to the corridors. At the same time, Harry, Hermione, Ron and all the teachers run outside.

Voldemort have never been this tense, he actually feel that hi is sweating. He have been waiting this for months and now it truly came... He just afraid that after his sweet little cookie dough know that the voice was his, he (Harry) will not agree to go with him (Voldemort) to the Riddle manor anymore. Then he saw the love of his life, his little cookie dough, his living horcux stand before him, looking tired but still tried to stand up straight. His poor little cookie dough will not be suffer from all of this anymore when they get back to the manor.

He cast a spell echoed his voice and slowly saying "Cookie dough... ".

Harry eyes wide open, he took a deep breath and cast that spell too "What did you just say?" he ask Voldemort. "Cookie dough, is me, you say you want to meet me, so i come here to pick up you." Voldemort voice was full of love, cared and pampered. Harry suddenly drop his wand and fall his knees down to the ground, his hand grab his hair hard and he feel his heart beating fast, he can't believe that it was Voldemort, but they were enemy for years, this can't be true. And how the hell can Voldemort going in to his dream !?

When Harry was confused, Voldemort raise his voice again "I know that it's hard to believe my dear, but please, can you trust me this time ? I swear to Merlin that if i going to have a thought or an action of harm you again, i will be stright by lightning.".

Harry stand up and slowly walk to Voldemort, when he go to far from the teachers and his friends, they scream and tell him to stop but he don't want to listen. He stop when the space between him and Voldemort are three footsteps. "Are everything you say in my dream are true ?" he ask with a hopeful look in his eyes. "Of course my dear, if it wasn't true I can kill you right now when you are undergarment and near to me like this." Voldemort sincered in his voice and look make Harry decided to trust him "I will go with you, but you and your Death Eaters will not attack today.", "Of course my dear, everything you want.". Then Voldemort step forward and place his hand around Harry waist. He waving his hand, signaled his Death Eaters and they transport to the manor.

**Well, that just it for today. It's 00:28 right now in Vietnam. The next chapter will going to be explained all of this. I hope you all enjoy this. Love **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here we go again!****Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (books, movies) or any other characters, they all belong to JK.Rowling's**

**Notes:**

"Conversation"

"**Parseltongue**"

Chapter 2:

One moment before they were at Hogwarts and now they are at the main hall of Riddle manor. Voldemort call Bellatrix and say "Tell everyone that we will going to have a meeting at the throne room in an hour." then he take Harry up stairs to their bedroom. Voldemort let Harry sit on the kingsize bed, it was covered with black bedsheet, dark green blanket and silver pillows. Actually, the room colours is black, silver and dark green...Well, it fit for a Dark Lord and the heir of Slytherin, not surprise at all. Voldemort sit on a chair near the fire place and stare at Harry when he (Harry) exploring the room with his (Harry) eyes.

"So ? You aren't going to explain all of this ? How can you get in my dreams ?" Harry frowned with a confused face. Voldemort smile lightly "Of course i would my dear. I know that this is unpredictable but you are one of my horcux, a living horcux, you are very special my dear." then he walk to the bed and kneel down before Harry, he (Voldemort) hold Harry hands "And i know that you don't want to fight with me, you love me and...i love you too. So i hope that you will stay here with me, i can protect you, you will never be harm again.".

"What !? I'm a hocux !", "And we are enemies Tom, what the hell did you think is going to happen ?! Do you think that i will admit that i love you and then stay here forever!" Harry stand up and scream, he couldn't belive that he – The Boy Who Live has fall in love with his enemy – Lord Voldemort.

"You just admit that my dear and yes, when i tried to killed you and leave you this scar, i also accident send a piece of my soul inside you." Voldemort say with a smirk "Just stay here, i can give you everything you want.". "You fucking killed my parents and my god father!" Voldemort pull Harry again his chest, he hug and squeeze Harry tightly "That is a mistake, that Potter is my fault but your mother, i gave a chance to survive but she refused it and your god father, he try to killed me my dear, i just protect myself. I'm sorry for all the hings that had happen...include the part when i tried to kill you when you were a child. But i can fix my mistakes, i will love you more than anybody and keep you safe forever.". Harry snuggle in to Voldemort chest and sign, he can't denied that he has fall in love with his enemy and everyone deserve a second chance "Don't hurt Hermione and Ron and their family.". Voldemort hug him tighter and speak with a happily voice "Everything you want my dear, now you should go take a nap, you look tired." he said and put Harry laid on the bed "It's because of you!", "And I'm sorry for that. Sleep tight cookie dough, i will be back and escort you to lunch." Voldemort kiss Harry scar gently, tug the blanket for Harry and closed the door.

"Lizzy" he call and in a jiff there was a house elf waring a black dress appear infront of him "Yes master." he look the house elf with cold eyes "When master harry get up, you must report me right away and if he need anything you must do it, understand ?", "Yes master" the elf answer humblely.

In the throne room...

Voldemort sit on his throne and raise his voice "Listen, from now on Harry Potter will be your master, your lord. If you offended, hurt him or disgraced with him you will going to punishment or abuse to die, understand ?" all the Death Eaters bow "Yes my Lord!".

After the meeting Voldemort comeback to his office to do some paperwork, he never think that Harry will except him so he prepared a chain and need to enchain his little cookie dough.

'Knock, knock' someone knock the door of the office "Come in." Voldemort answer the door while still looking the paper. Lizzy come in "Master, master Harry has wake up and lunch is ready." Voldemort nod and go to their bedroom.

"Cookie dough." he call gently when he open the door. Harry just wake up, he sitting leaning on the headboard and look out side the glass window that touching the ground, the view was a beautiful garden, how lovely. Then he hear Tom call him with his gross but adorable nick name and Harry smile at him "Tom.". Voldemort sit on the bed and hug Harry "Come on dear, we need to go eat lunch.", "Ok!".

Voldemort take Harry to the dining room and saw that Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Lucious and Peter Pettigrew was there. He pull a chair and let Harry sit down then he sit right next to Harry and starting to full Harry plate with food. All the Death Eaters in the room bow when they come in "My Lord, master Harry.". Harry frowned "Master ?" and look at Voldemort "Yes my dear, i tell them to call you like that, you can relaxed, no one can harm you here." Voldemort answer and place the plate infront of Harry "Do you want anything to drink ?", "Cranberry juice please!" said Harry and he start eating "Lizzy.", "Yes master." then Lizzy disappear and comeback with Harry ordered. Voldemort take the cup and hand it over to Harry.

This is going to be just find Harry think so.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update, I have a shit tons of test last two weeks and it's still continue!!!****Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (books, movies) or any other characters, they all belong to JK.Rowlings and I do not hate Professor Dumbledore, I just think that it will fit more better with this way of writing.****Notes:**"Conversation""**Parseltongue**"

Chapter 3:

Dumbledore sit in his office, he looks at Fawkes and tapping his fingers on the dest. He was worried, their weapon have disappears for days since the attacked at Hogwarts. Yes, he really means weapon, the Golden Boy is only value when he is still fighting. And if they can't find the boy, his plan will be collapse and the ministry will not like this. He know that it's coward to let a boy fighting for everyone else since he was 11, the wizarding world, they all know that it's very coward too. But what can they do besides believe in the Prophecy that they created. Well the first part is true, but the last part is ridiculous: "Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not, the power of love and they will fall in love with each other or the world shall die in darkness.". Of course that he thought that Trelawney was drunk again or something, she did fall asleep when the Prophecy over. So he have to change it so it will fit for this stupid world. And now he think that maybe Trelawney wasn't drunk at all, he must do something or the boy will fall in love with Tom, that wouldn'tnice at all. Dumbledore raise his hand and call Snape, the Potion Master will definitely know something.

After the lunch, Harry decided to go explore the Riddle Manor by himself. This place his huge, he think he's lost in the garden, he can't remember how can he get in here anymore! This is such a big mistake, what will he do now... "Lizzy" Harry scream loudly and immediately Lizzy appears and bow before him "Master Harry, what can Lizzy do for you?". Harry sign in relief, thanks God that he knows Lizzy name, if not he will be dead in here and no one will know. He shivered and look at Lizzy "Can you take me back inside the Manor, I was just explored and then found myself lost here.". Lizzy say humble "Yes Master Harry, may I hold your precious hand to transfer back?", "Of course!" Harry then take Lizzy hand and they disappear from the garden.

Back to the Manor...

Lizzy immediately let go of Harry hand "If Master Harry need anything else, you just need to call Lizzy." And she disappeared. Harry turn and go upstairs, next time he will call someone to go with him, this is to dangerous. He shouldn't tell this to Tom, he (V) may kill him (H) if he knows about this.

And actually, Voldemort do know about this because he has tell Lizzy to inform him about what happened with Harry when he's not around. Next time he must not let Harry sneak out like that, maybe Rodolphus and Fenrir can look after him. "Wiz!" he called and the elve butler of the Manor appear, Wiz bow with respect "Master, what can I do for you?". Voldemort look at Wiz "Call Rodolphus and Fenrir here this instinct.", "Yes master!".

'Knock knock' "May we come in my Lord?" it's Fenrir. Voldemort don't leave his I from the paper work "Come in!" then the door open, Rodolphus and Fenrir walk in and kneel on one knee "My Lord.". Voldemort let his work aside and his fingers place together "I believe that I could trust you two?", "Yes, my Lord.", "Then I want you two to follow and be Harry guards, protect him by all cost and informed me about what Harry do that day, are we clear?", "Yes, master!". "Very well, you two can dissmissmised." Voldemort flick his hand and come back with his paper work.

**Sorry that this chapter is fucking short, I was in school and then this chapter idea just came to me so I must write it immediately or I will forget about it. And thank you so much for enjoying my story. Love you all so much!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4 (ITYWAMH)

Wow! How long have it been, since **A**pril? I don't have any idea so i just stop writing for a while, not that i have any idea now...but you know, i just gonna sit down and try to work on something because high shool is full of bitches and the bitches in my class are the queen bee of the bitches in school, so yeah...i got bullies, hope 3 years go fast, thank God that i have friends.

And my beta maybe gone because I disappear for so long...

Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter (books, movies), they are all belong to JK. Rowlings.

'Thoughts'

"Conversation"

"Parsoltongue"

Snape walk in the head master office and sit on a chair "What do you need Dumbledore? If you are asking about the whole Harry and You Know Who stuff then bad for you, i don't know a thing.". "You didn't go to the manor yet?" Dumbledore say in a surprise voice "Of course i did not, if the Dark Lord didn't called me, i can't come there! Especialy when he just have Potter, the Dark Lord will suspicous me when Potter disappear.". "So what now? The plan can not be crash, Harry is already in his sixth year, we almost win the war!" Dumbledore stand up and scream, Snape frowned and raise his voice "Win the war?! What war? The war that you created to fools peoples, to fools Potter? And what do you get Dumbledore, what is the meaning of this war? Tell me? You used Lily's son, maybe i choose the wrong side." then Snape get up and head outside. Dumbledore crash on his chair, no matter what, with Snape or not, he will win this stupid war. But first, he have to handling Snape, he will not ruining this plan.

"Cookie dough?"Voldemort slowly open their bedroom door and he did not see his love there 'Where could he be? In the bathroom maybe?' he go in the bathroom, still no sign of Harry, he started to worried, if he is not in here so where can he be. "Lizzy!" he called out and Lizzy appear infront of him "Master, what can i do for you?" "Where are Harry?" "Master Harry is not in here?! Sorry master, i was doing the laundry."Voldemort face go dark and his eyes turn bright red like ruby's "I tell you to take care of Harry, not doing the laundry! What if he get kidnapped or worse than that, hundreds of you can't make him return to me again!" he grunt and grab his hair 'What am i going to do now, without Harry...he can't live like that again!'. "Tom, what's wrong?" Harry came in with a chocolate cookie in his hand, Voldemort eyes wide open and hug Harry so tight that he (H) can feels his (H) bones break. "To tight Tom, i can't breath..." Tom immediately let go but then hug his waist again "I'm sorry, are you ok? I was just worried that something will happen to you." "What can happen to me? I'm here with you, this manor is even more protected than Hogwarts, there are Death Eaters everywhere and they gaurd the big door and gate twenty four seven, also you could go find me some where else then the bedroom before you go crazy again, i'msafe, ok?". Voldemort sign and snug his head into Harry neck "I know, i know, it's just...i can't lose you, life will turn back to darkness all the time and i feel so lonely and weak and unsure of what to do!" Harry raise his eyebrow and say in an irony voice "You? Voldemort? The Dark Lord? You Know Who? Is affraid of loneliness, feeling unsure and weakness without me? Are you sure you don't sick.". Voldemort busrt into laugh and hug his waist tighter "Everyone is affraid of loneliness harry, even me, i maybe look strong and know what to do on the outside, but inside...i don't, it feels empty without you. Now that i have you in my arms, i'm affraid i can't let you go again.". Harry hug him (V) and smile sofly "I won't go anywhere, i will stayed here with you as long as i lived." (Yes yes, i know the whole V is immortal and stuff so don't worried, harry won't get old anymore soon) "Yes, as long asyou lived." 'And that means forever!' Voldemort smile and kiss Harry forehead "Now, it's tea time!" "We have tea time?!" Harry ask in excitement "Of course we have tea time, we have 3 o'clock you know. And I also see that you already have something for your self there!" he say and pull Harry away "It's just a afternoon snack, I have a really sweet tooth you know." then he bite the cookie and feels the chocolate melt in his mouth "Yes I know, because you're sweet like your taste!" "Aw... Did someone just know how to sweet talk?" "I always know how to sweet talk, but only with you.".

In the garden, Harry and Voldemort are enjoying there sweet little tea time but they do not know that ạ disaster is going to come soon.

September 28th 2019


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! I suddenly have ideas so better write this down before i forget about it! i was at school when i wrote this so it will be super short i guess?****Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (books, movies), they're all belongs to JK.Rowlings**'Thoughts'

"Conversation"

"**Parseltongue**"

Harry were sitting in the garden and look at the new seeds that just came this morning. 'Hmm...I can just plant them with magic but that will be no fun! But if i do this with my hand it will take forever...And where the hell do i plant this, the garden is already full with flowers and trees, i need to go find a place.' so he keep going deeper and deeper into the garden until he find a perfect spot in a hidden corner. He put his stuff down and pull his sleeves on, put on his gloves and sit down. 'Lunch just pass an hour ago so i should have alot of time.' he begin to dig into the ground.

"Harry? Harry? Cookie Dough? Where are you? Merlin not this again, this just happened a few days ago!" Voldemort sigh and put his head together 'He is not in the bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, entertain room,...hmm...Green House maybe? He did say he want to plant something today.' so he (V) go to the Green House. Voldemort look around the Green House, still no signs of him 'Maybe he is somewhere in the garden, but where exactly...?' he play with his wand and keep walking while he was thinking until he sense his love magic power run in his vains 'What the...?!' he came closer to the source and hear some humming 'Ah...There he is!'. Voldemort slowly approache Harry and when he (V) is about to scare him (H), Harry suddenly turn back and spray water at him (V) "Harry what are you doing!!" he (V) fastly turn away so the water won't hit his face and run "I'm planting you, don't you see?" Harry chase him and said completely innocent. "Planting me? You just make me wet." then Voldemort suddenly stop and turn back when Harry perfectly crash into his chest "Now i'm wet like you after 10 pm." "Ew!!! You're gross!" Harry face red like a tomato and his voice is more higher then an opera singer. "What gross? You always shower after 10 pm right? Why are your face so red? Are you sick?" Voldemort raise one of his eyebrow and look at Harry curious. "I'm not sick! But you will if you don't go change right now, you all wet and dirty now." "You're right, i'm feeling very dirty right now, and my thoughts are even more dirty!" "No jokes, go change, if not i'm going to be mad!" "Yes sir! But you have to go change with me, you have dirt everywhere." then he (V) held up Harry and and carry him inside. "But i'm not done yet." Harry frowned and said in a sad voice "You can do it tomorrow, and do it with magic this time please." "But do it with hands is so much more fun." "Yes, fun equals tired equals sickness. So do it with tomorrow ok?" "Ok!".

Dumbledore sneak into the main lobby and stand in front of Snape table 'This will end now.' then he pour some purple liquid into Snape grape wine, the purple blend in with the wine create a purple smoke, after the smole fade away, the wine come back to normal.

**Dinner time at Hogwarts...**

"I know that Harry have been kidnapped for a week and a half but don't you worried, he will soon return to us and we will be safe again. Now, we shall eat!" and everyone begins to dig in. Ron looks at Hermione worried, they both know that Harry wasn't kidnapped, he voluntary go with You Know WhoWho like that, vanished like thin air, he doesn't even write. They are still trying to find a reason of why Harry would go with the Dark Lord. That day they were talking like lovers, like soulmates, that just freaking weird, they are enemies and what did the Dark Lord called him, cookie dough?!! They can not be in love with each other, that's like the Sun and the Moon in the same place together, this just turn into a hard explains relationship. Ron frowned and low his voice "Hermione, what should we do now, we just can't sit here and wait for the teachers to find him,we both saw what happened that day, he wasn't kidnapped!" "I know what i saw Ron, but i still can't believe, maybe the Dark Lord put some weird spells on him. That must be it, right?" Ron sigh "I'm afraid that's not true...you saw it with your own eyes, he voluntary go with the Dark Lord, i think it's time we sent Hedwig, it's our only chance." Hermione nod "Meet me in the living room at 12 pm." "K."

**This chapter end here, but i still got alot of ideas for the next one, wait and see, love 'ya**

**September 30th 2019**


End file.
